My Destiny
by Zian Shiory
Summary: Ok...Ok... no esta terminada aun pero estoy pensando como continuarla, y en verdad agradecedia un poco de ayuda, el personaje principal es Tomoyo...Bye
1. La desaparicion de Tomoyo

Capitulo 1.- La desaparición de Tomoyo  
Sakura es la típica niña que se levanta por las mañanas se viste toma su desayuno, golpea a su hermano por llamarla "Moustro" en fin todo una niña normal sin mencionar que es una Maestra de Cartas y que se lo oculta a su padre…Toda una vida tranquila y normal..ejemm bueno casi..pero no solo es ella sino que también tiene a su amiga Tomoyo pero cualquiera se preguntaría porque cuando Sakura le dijo de sus poderes mágicos, Tomoyo no corrió ni se aparto, ni la mando a un manicomio, bueno eso es exagerar un poco….  
Y aquí comienza mi historia....  
En la Casa..perdon Mansión de Tomoyo  
Tomoyo.-Que dices!! Pero ella se encargaría de eso…yo…  
???.-Lamentó tener que darle esta noticia pero debe regresar, usted lo sabe.  
Tomoyo.-Pero no quiero dañarlos..(le decia con lagrimas en los ojos)  
??.-Yo también lamento que esto deba ocurrir pero es necesario que se olvide de ellos.  
Tomoyo.-Pero son mis...  
??.-Es hora de marcharnos (y con un movimiento de su mano la duerme)  
???.-Era necesario que lo hicieras?  
??.- Si, ella sabe que es su obligación, pero se que sufrirá por la decisión que tomo el consejo  
???.-Lo se pero ella no lo sabia y por eso vino, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esto sucedería (su voz es muy triste)  
??.- Es mejor que nos marchemos.  
???.-Si.  
Abren la puerta en el camino se encuentran con Sonomi  
Sonomi.-Ya es la hora verdad?  
??.-Si, tu sabias que el momento llegaría   
???.-Porque aceptaste ?  
Sonomi.-pero creí que…..  
???.- No te preocupes ella estará bien pero tu no puedes recordarla…lo siento.  
Sonomi.-(con una sonrisa forzada) Se que la cuidaran bien, pero también lamento tener que olvidarla.  
??.-(con un movimiento de su mano logra que Sonomi y todos los empleados duerman.) Así nadie de esta casa la recordara, así...debe ser…  
???.- El coche aguarda debemos irnos.  
Así salen por la puerta dejando a todos dormidos.  
En la escuela Tomoeda   
Sakura.-Que extraño Tomoyo no vino hoy a clases le habrá pasado algo.  
Shaoran.- No te preocupes, iremos a verla cuando terminen las clases.   
Sakura.-(con una sonrisa) Si!!  
Eriol.- Yo también deseo acompañarlos si no hay ningún inconveniente.  
Sakura.- Claro a ella le alegrara mucho tu compañía.  
Saliendo de la escuela, enfrente de la ca..Mansion de Tomoyo  
Sakura.-Que es lo que pasa!!!  
(Eriol y Shaoran miran a Sakura mientras grita)   
Shaoran.-Que es lo que pasa?  
Sakura.- Están sacando los muebles de la casa de Tomoyo!!(ella se acerca para preguntar lo que pasa)  
Sakura.- Disculpe a donde llevan los muebles.  
Trab.- Estamos cumpliendo las ordenes de la señora.  
Cuando llega Sonomi  
Sakura.- Disculpe podría ver a Tomoyo.  
Sonomi.-Sakura!! Que alegría que vengas a visitarme hace tiempo que no te veía y quien es Tomoyo?  
Sakura.-(con preocupación en su voz) Es su hija, Tomoyo...  
Sonomi.-Lo lamento Sakura pero yo no tengo hijos y en este momento me marcho a Estados Unidos, como podrás ver no hay nadie más conmigo, me alegro mucho verte pero es hora de que me vaya, adiós.  
Sakura.-(tenia lagrimas en los ojos y se voltea con Shaoran que no daba crédito a lo que había oído) Pero yo la vi ayer por la tarde.  
Shaoran la abrazo y dejo que llorara, mientras Eriol observaba la casa.  
Eriol.-(Murmurando) Tomoyo… 


	2. Un Encuentro

Capitulo 2.-  
Un Encuentro  
Sakura se encontraba en la Torre de Tokio junto a Shaoran ya habían pasado 10 años, ahora su pelo le llegaba a los hombros, y su cuerpo había cambiado mostrando a la mujer en que se había convertido, al igual que Shaoran que después de regresar de China, 2 años después de la desaparición de Tomoyo, había regresado con su amada Sakura, ella estaba radiante con su linda sonrisa dedicada solo a la persona que más quiera, pero un aire de tristeza apareció en su rostro desde la desaparición de su amiga, lentamente Shaoran se acerca y le pregunta.  
Shaoran.- Otra vez piensas en ella?  
Sakura.- Si, no entiendo por que desapareció de esa forma, nadie la recordaba e incluso e llegado a pensar que nunca la conocí…  
Shaoran .-(la mira a los ojos) Yo si la recuerdo y siempre quería que estuvieras feliz así que no te desanimes ella volverá tal vez de la misma forma en que se fue.  
Sakura.- (más alegre) Tienes razón no dejare que los recuerdos me hagan sentir mal.  
Mientras en Londres, Inglaterra.  
Eriol.- Vamos a regresar Nakuru.  
Nakuru .-A que vamos a ir Eriol.  
Eriol.- A pasar las vacaciones, pero si quieres vamos a otro lado?  
Nakuru.-(pone una de sus sonrisas traviesas) No, vamos a Tokio ahí me espera Touya y esta vez no se escapara!!! Ja,Ja,ja  
Spi.- Tu no cambias a pesar de que han pasado 10 años.  
Eriol cambio mucho pero sus ojos llenos de misterios seguían siendo los mismos, era más alto y su pelo seguía corto, solo se veía más elegante y más con su traje oscuro.  
Ya era de noche en Tokio y las luces de la Torre se habían encendido, en la punta se encontraban 3 sombras.  
??.-Llegamos a Tokio Ama.  
???.-Es una hermosa vista no lo crees Kurai?.  
Kurai.-Si, pero es una lastimas que este sea…  
?.-No lo dijas hay que estar listas para lo que sigue, ya saben que hacer verdad? Akarui, esta listo el departamento?.  
Akarui.-Si, esta cerca de aquí y los documentos están listos.  
Kurai.- Muy bien ama esta usted lista para lo que viene.  
?.- Si, que comience nuestra misión.  
En casa de Yukito, este se había cambiado de casa y ahora vivía también en Tokio a unas cuadras de la casa de Touya, este se había acostumbrado a que cada noche salir con su forma de Yue a dar un paseo (oigan hasta un guardián merece sus descansos o no? ) volando ya que en la oscuridad nadie lo vería.  
Y en la Torre.  
?.- Ya es hora de retirarnos el día de mañana será muy cansado.  
Akarui.- Disculpa Ama, pero quisiera quedarme un momento más.  
?.- De acuerdo, solo no te duermas mientras trabajas O.K?.  
Akarui.- Si!! No importa!  
?.- Esta decidido Kurai vamonos.  
Y las dos sombras se retiran   
Akarui- (pensando) Que bien así podré tocar un poco mi flauta, simpre quise dar un concierto!! Bueno…casi ya que no debo llamar la atención. Y comienza a tocar, su melodía era suave y tranquila.  
Yue que se encontraba cerca comienza a escuchar la tonada, era un sonido dulce, el trato de localizar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido pero no lo logro parecía estar en todos lados cuando voltea a la torre ve una silueta finamente detallada y su asombro es mayúsculo cuando descubre el resplandor de las alas de aquel ser parecido a el, quería acercarse pero algo lo detenía, mientras el sonido de la flauta para.  
Akarui.- será mejor que pare ya que tiene razón kurai siempre me quedo dormida si me desvelo. (y dio un brinco en el aire desapareciendo no sin antes observar la figura que la contemplaba aun sin poderla ver con claridad a lo que ella se da más prisa y desaparece en el aire)  
Yue.- …..(que no salía de su impresión).  
En las calles de Tokio, una persona corría a toda velocidad.  
?.- No puede ser se me hizo muy tarde!!! no debí quedarme despierta tan tarde, y para colmo no había en encontrado el recibo!!  
Mientras corre al dar una vuelta se encuentra...no se estrella con alguien, rápido se levanta y se disculpa con el muchacho.  
?.-(haciendo reverencia) Lo siento mucho, no lo vi perdón...snif  
??.- No te preocupes estoy bien, no te dolió la caída? (era un muchacho de pelo gris y con una sonrisa linda y amable, apesar de la caída) *no me digan que no saben quien es porque si no...*  
?.- Lo lamento mucho tenia mucha prisa en llegar ( voltea a verlo a los ojos y se da cuenta lo lindo que es, pero es sacada de su nube al recordar el accidente)  
??.- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishirou.   
?.- Mil disculpas, mi nombre es Shiroi Kudo, mucho gusto.  
Yukito.- A donde te diriges con tanta prisa?  
Shiroi.-(recordando) Ah!! tengo que irme ya es muy tarde.   
(Esta chica vestía un vestido azul hasta las rodillas y encima de este llevaba una gabardina delgada *no estoy segura de el nombre que se le da pero es algo parecido* con un collar plateado y una gema azul celeste incrustada, su figura se resaltaba por el cinturon blanco, su piel era blanca y su pelo lo tenia cortado de una forma muy peculiar ya que la mitad del copete y un poco mas le llagaba arriba de los hombros y el resto lo sujetaba con un liston y le llegaba a la cintura el color tambien diferia ya que al principio de la raiz lo tenia rubio y al bajar se tornaba oscuro, casi llegaba al cafe. )   
Y se va corriendo dejando a Yukito muy extrañado por aquella persona que no pasaba de 24 años pero su carácter parecía muy tierno y a la vez infantil como de una niña.  
Unos minutos mas tarde en una tienda de envíos   
Shiroi.- (pensando) por fin llegue espero que no haya llegado ya porque sino...  
???.-(mirándola con cara de pocos amigos, tipo Touya) Por fin llegaste ya tengo esperándote mucho tiempo.  
shiroi.-lo lamento mucho tenshi-san, pero tuve muchos contratiempos.  
Tenshi.- Bueno, lo trajiste.  
Shiroi.- Si!!, aquí lo tienes ( y le da un papel para recoger el paquete).  
El empleado de la tienda era ni mas ni menos que Touya que como ya saben siempre cambia de empleo, pero este es solo temporal).  
En ese momento llega Yukito.  
Yukito.- Hola Touya,(cuando ve a Shiroi), hola, mucho gusto encontrarte de nuevo.  
Shiroi.-(no sabiendo que hacer) Hola de nuevo Tsukishirou-san.  
tenshi.- de nuevo??  
Shiroi.- Si... dijamos que me encontré con el mientras venia para acá, bueno sin mencionar que me estrelle con el.  
Tenshi.- que!!! eso te pasa por desvelarte no hiciste lo que te dije, verdad?!!  
Shiroi.-(con lagrimas en los ojos) lo lamento.  
Yukito.- No tienes que regañarla tanto...te vas a parecer a alguien que conozco (mirando a Touya de reojo).  
Shiroi.- lamento mucho el incidente y para recompensarlo que tal si lo invito a usted y a su amigo a cenar en mi casa esta noche.?  
Yukito.- Me parece bien.  
Tenshi.- Pero recuerda que te toca hacer las compras hoy así que mejor empiezas o no tendrás tiempo para terminar. mientras yo me llevare el paquete.  
Y sale de la tienda  
Shiroi.- De acuerdo pero antes me gustaría saber el nombre de tu amigo Tskishirou-san.  
Yukito.- Dime Yukito, el es Touya Kinomoto y es mi mejor amigo.  
Shiroi.-(sonriendo) La persona que se acaba de retirar es mi mejor amiga y su nombre es Tenshi Shiva, bueno sera mejor que me retire o sino se me hará tarde. Bye  
Yukito.- Espera pero donde vives?  
Shiroi.-( con una gota en la cabeza)Ups, je que tal, si nos vemos en la torre de Tokio a las 6 de la tarde de hay los llevare, si?  
Yukito.-(sin dejar hablar a Touya) de acuerdo.  
Shiroi.- O.k .Nos vemos  
Sale de la tienda sonriendo por su nuevo amigo.  
Touya.-Esa chica se parece mucho al "monstruo" apesar de que esta tan grande.  
Yukito.- Me pareció muy simpática, pero me recuerda a alguien... pero no se a quien...  
Mientras sakura estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando oye el teléfono y entra para contestar.  
Sakura.- Casa de los Kinomoto.  
Eriol.- Hola Sakura, acabo de llegar a Tokio y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarnos a mi, a Nakuru y a Spinel a cenar junto con Shaoran.  
Sakura.-Si!! le hablare ahora para decirle, pero en donde nos vemos?  
Eriol.-Oi que hay uno en la torre de Tokio que tal si nos vemos hay, alas 6 te parece bien?  
sakura.- de acuerdo alas 6 estaremos alli. Chao.  
En la punta de la Torre de Tokio 6:00pm  
Akarui.- Que pasa Ama? Algo le preocupa?  
Kurai.- Si desde que akarui le dijo, parece muy callada.  
??.- Miren han llegado, parece que todo se ha adelantado.  



	3. Un Reencuentro y un adios a los recuerdo...

Capitulo 3  
Un Reencuentro y un Adios a los Recuerdos  
Es de noche en la Torre de Tokioy llegan Sakura y Shaoran   
Sakura.- aquí es no deben tardar.  
Lega Eriol y compañía  
Eriol.- Me alegro de verlos Sakura, Shaoran!!  
Sakura.- Que bien te ves Eriol has cambiado mucho.  
Eriol.- Ustedes también.  
Shaoran.- Que te trae a Tokio?  
Eriol.- Solo a visitarlos y a pasar las vacaciones parece que Nakuru se muere por ver a Touya, donde esta el y Yukito.  
Sakura.- No he visto a mi hermano y no lo pude localizar.  
Touya.- Aquí estoy.  
sakura.- Hermano!! que haces aquí como supiste?  
Touya.- Yo vine con Yukito ya que una persona nos invito a cenar..  
Nakuru.- Touya!!! te extrañe mucho( y ya saben como lo recibe, agarra y lo abraza del cuello)  
Touya.- suéltame!!  
En la oscuridad aparecen 3 personas.  
??.- Las cosas no cambian verdad? Akarui, Kurai!!  
Akarui, Kurai.- Si!!  
??.- Duerman a todas las personas!!  
El grupo de Card Captor se quedan pasmados ante las ordenes de aquella chica, de pelo negro y largo hasta los tobillos, y ojos azul oscuro, y mas de sus acompañantes que tenían alas una las tenia blancas como la nieve y la otra oscuras como la noche.  
shaoran.-Que es lo que pasa!!  
??.- No se preocupen solo quiero que duerman para que no les pase nada.  
Sakura voltea y las personas que paseaban se habían quedado dormidas.  
Sakura.- Quien eres?!!!   
??.- Mi nombre es Leni Himura y mi misión ha empezado.  
Eriol.- Tu apellido es Himura  
Sakura.- Que pasa Eriol?  
Eriol.- Ese apellido lo recuerdo pero, por alguna razón no logro precisarlo.  
Leni.- No te esfuerces no lo lograras. Espero hayas traído tus cartas Sakura porque las necesitaras..  
Yue y Nakuru al igual que Kero y Spin se transforman.  
akarui.- Tendremos que pelear con ellos?   
Kurai.- No...  
Sakura.- Que??  
Kurai.- Nosotras no hemos venido a pelear.  
Yue.- Entonces porque amenazas a nuestra ama?!!  
Akarui.- (sale de las sombras y revela su imagen, con su suave voz y un traje blanco con adornos azules y una capa larga color azul celeste y collares plateados, y largo pelo negro con un curioso mechon plateado.) No queremos hacerles daño, solo estamos aquí para cumplir nuestra misión, y antes de empezar nos presentaremos ya que seria muy descortés no hacerlo, verdad ama Leni?  
Todos caen al suelo por el comentario   
Leni.- así es, empieza tu si quieres?  
akarui.-Si! mi nombre es akarui y soy la primer Guardián de Leni  
Kurai.- Mi nombre es Kurai y soy la segunda Guardiana (sale de la oscuridad para mostrar sus alas negras y su elegante porte y su báculo con una piedra al final color rojo pero en el interior se encontraba una luz que hacia que el baculo pareciera rosa, las dos tienen en la frente una piedra preciosa para distinguir su rango)  
Leni.-(sale de las sombras y muestra su larga cabellera y sus ojos azules, su tez blanca, su vestimenta la cual era una túnica oscura con toques dorados, y una capa oscura con filor dorados y el broche con el que la sostenia tenia piedras de varios colores ) Ya no hace falta mas presentaciones verdad? Sakura, Eriol, Yue, Shaoran, Nakuru.  
Sakura.-To...Tomoyo, no puede ser.  
Leni.- No... yo no soy Tomoyo ella desapareció hace 10 años, mi nombre es Leni Himura y he llegado para concluir la prueba de SAKURA KINOMOTO Y A ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA.  
Sakura.- No!! Tomoyo!!  
akarui.- Sakura, ya te dijimos la persona llamada Tomoyo, que fue tu amiga y que te quería ver feliz todos los días, desapareció hace 10 años y nadie la recuerda, si no pones de tu parte en esta prueba....  
Kurai.- Tu también la olvidaras...  
Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran.- QUE!!!  
Leni.- Y bien empezamos VIENTO ATACA!!  
Una ráfaga de viento lanza a Sakura y compañía lejos y atrapando a los guardianes en remolinos.  
Eriol.- Ruby moon, Spinel Sun!!!  
Sakura.- Yue, Kerberos!!! Tomoyo para esto!!!!  
Leni.- al parecer no se podrá realizar la prueba asi... (suspira) no tengo alternativa...  
Kurai.- ama....  
Leni.-(suelta a los guardianes) Sakura como no quieres pelear así, te borrare tus recuerdos que tengas sobre Tomoyo al igual que a tus amigos así no tendrás de otra.  
Eriol.- No espera!!  
Leni.-Que pasa?  
Eriol.- Primero....(avanza hacia ella) quiero decirte que ....te ...quiero.  
Leni.- (la sorpresa la invade y las lagrimas salen de sus ojos y le sonríe, con esa linda sonrisa que solo ella puede ofrecer) yo también (y lo abraza)  
Eriol.-(una calidez invade su cuerpo y no quería que se apartara de el) El día en que desapareciste te lo iba ha decir pero no pude...  
Leni.-(sonriendo, se va separando de el) gracias...pero (voltea a ver a sus guardianas) debo cumplir con mi deber...dentro de poco me olvidaras...  
Eriol sentía que se le cortaba la respiración, por fin se lo dijo y ahora la tendría que olvidarla, apesar de haber pasado 10 años la seguía esperando esos ojos que demostraban un extraño misterio incluso para la reencarnación del gran hechicero Clow.  
akarui.-ama es hora de empezar (aparece una flauta)  
Yue.- Tu eres la misma persona que estaba en la punta de la Torre verdad?  
Akarui.-Si, te gusto la melodía?  
Yue.-Si...  
Akarui.- La recuerdas?  
Yue.- No...es extraño solo te recuerdo tocándola pero al sonido no.  
Akarui.- Ya vez, así funciona.  
Kurai.- No se preocupen después de la prueba recuperaran sus recuerdos.  
Leni.- No!! tu sabes que sucederá después, no se los regresaremos....(su voz se oye ahogada).  
Kurai.- Pero...  
Sakura.- Que sucederá después de la prueba!!  
Leni.- No te preocupes tu solo prepárate bien y no pierdas, no te va a pasar nada.  
Sakura.-Pero yo no pienso matarte no puedo....y no lo haré!!  
Leni.- No es cosa que me mates solo que después de que cumpla con mi misión, yo entregare toda mi magia a la torre y ala Tierra...gane o pierda ese será mi destino...no te preocupes al no recordarme no sabrás que paso conmigo.  
Eriol.-Y porque nos dices esto?  
Kero.- Solo quieres hacer sufrí a Sakura con tus comentarios!!! y eso me hace enojar..!!!(el guardián en su verdadera forma se lanza hacia Leni, sus guardianas deciden interponerse pero ella se niega dejando que el guardián la ataque con uno de sus ataques de fuego, el fuego la rodea y desaparece )  
Sakura.-Kerberos porque lo hiciste!!  
Kero.- Lo lamento pero fue una furia que no pude controlar....  
Len.-No te preocupes yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
Todos levantan la vista y ella se encontraba sin ningún rasguño arriba de un árbol cercano, se baja y se mantiene a distancia, Akarui y Kurai se acercan y desaparecen con ella.  
Sakura.- Donde esta?  
Eriol.- Levanten la vista miren en la punta de la Torre!!!  
Sakura.- VUELO!!!  
Eriol, Shaoran.- Sakura !!!  
Spinel y kero cargaron a los 2 hechiceros para llevarlos mientras Yue y Nakuru los seguían.  
En la punta.  
Sakura.-Espera yo no quiero perder mis recuerdos espera, explícame antes quien eres en realidad?!  
Leni.- Soy la reencarnación de..  
Kurai.- Espere ama no debe contarlo   
Leni.-(dirigiéndose a su guardián) lo entiendo, ok, prosigamos Akarui, comienza.  
Eriol y Shaoran llagan en ese momento y Akarui empieza a tocar, nadie se puede a resistir a su melodía, mientras Leni crea un hechizo que logra quitarles sus recuerdos y encerrarlos en 3 esferas cada una con los recuerdos de todos los presentes en los que ella tuviera que ver, estas esferas las puso en la espada de Shaoran, y en las llaves de sakura y Eriol.  
Leni.- (se acerca a Eriol) Lo lamento...pero te prometo siempre estar a tu lado.  



	4. Nuevos amigos y enemigos

Capitulo 4.-  
Nuevos Amigos y Enemigos  
Y con estas ultimas palabras los empiezan a despertar a todos y ellos estaban enfrente del restaurante, no recordaban lo ocurrido, cuando aparece Shiroi.  
Shiori.-Hola! Yukito, joven Kinomoto, nos vamos estamos esperándolos, ah! me presentarían a sus amigos.  
Yukito.-(un poco confundido) Hola Shiroi, ella es la hermana de mi amigo su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y el muchacho que esta a su lado es Shaoran Lee.  
Eriol.- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, y vengo de Inglaterra mucho gusto señorita.  
Shiroi.- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shiroi Kudo, y aquí vienen mis compañeras, Tenshi Shiva y Leni Himura.  
Leni.- Mucho gusto (ella estaba vestida con una falda larga color rosa claro y un suéter color rosa y su pelo recogido en un moño color rosa pero esta vez su pelo le llagaba ha las rodillas) me dijo Shiroi que los había invitado a cenar.  
Yukito.- Si.  
Eriol.- Ya que estamos todos aquí que tal si yo los invito ya estamos enfrente del restaurante, están de acuerdo?  
Leni.- Tu que dices Tenshi.  
Tenshi.- De acuerdo a si me salvo de comer algo hecho por Shiroi.  
Shiroi.-Que!!! pero yo cocino bien....snif ..  
Leni.-Nos complacería mucho tomar su invitación.  
Eriol.-( se acerca y le pone el brazo para entrar y ella lo recibe)  
Shaoran.-Sakura entramos?  
Sakura.-Si!!! (y toma su brazo lo que provoca que este se ponga rojo como en los viejos tiempos)  
Shiroi.-(que esta viendo la luna y sin darse cuenta la habían dejado afuera) Hey!! esperen!!.  
Yukito.-(muy amablemente la había esperado) Es hora, entramos?  
Shiroi.-(se le queda viendo) Si  
Toda la cena fue muy agradable y se conocieron mejor todos pero derrepente se siente un temblor al principio no le dieron importancia pero el segundo fue mas fuerte, lo que los obliga a salir.  
Nakuru.- Que fue eso!!  
Yukito.- Me pareció que alguien lo provoco!!  
Eriol.-Pero quien seria capaz de hacer tal cosa!!  
Llega Sakura que había acompañado a Tenshi y compañía a su auto para que se retiraran y ellos pudieran investigar.  
De pronto de la nada aparece una sombra, y era una sombra ya que estaba cubierto por un manto lo que hacia recordar a la carta sombra   
En el auto  
Leni.- Detente en esas esquina.  
Tenshi.- Si, ya estan atacando, verdad?  
Leni.-Si, debo saber como esta la situación.  
Shiroi.- Señorita, no les va ha hacer daño, verdad?  
Leni.-No, ya viste lo que paso hace rato si los atacamos directamente saldrían lastimados tanto física como sentimentalmente, je, je te agrado Yukito, verdad Shiroi....  
Shiroi.-(Roja, roja casi como Shaoran) Ejemmm...  
Leni.-No te preocupes no le pasara nada...(sonriendole tiernamente)  
Salen las 3 del auto y se dirigen a un parque cercano.  
Leni.-Aqui nadie nos vera, veamos que esta pasando (ella aparece su báculo que tenia en la punta una luna un Sol y una estrella, forma su símbolo y allí apareció la imagen de lo que pasaba en ese momento)  
sakura.-Cuidado Shaoran!!!  
Eriol.-Ese ser se parece a la carta Sombra.  
Shaoran.- Es cierto, pero no solo es ese miren !!  
Kero, Yue y Nakuru se encontraban peleando contra otro ser que tenia la figura de PELEA!  
Yue.- Pero esa carta la atrapo Sakura, como puede ser?!!  
Sakura.-Yo tengo la carta, no puede ser la misma.  
Shaoran.- Sakura ataca a la sombra con la carta LUZ!!  
Sakura.- Si!! LUZ!!  
Eriol utiliza uno de sus hechizos y encierra a PELEA en un campo de energía, Leni termina su hechizo y desaparece PELEA.  
Sakura.- La sombra desapareció!!  
Eriol y Shaoran.- También Pelea.!  
Yue.- Pero quien los habrá enviado  
Eriol.- Me encargare de investigar los libros del amo Clow talvez encuentre información.  
Sakura.- Si, pero crees que vuelvan a atacar?  
En el Parque  
Leni.- ten por seguro que si Sakura esto aun no acaba.  
Yue salía por las noches a dar un paseo y encontrar otra vez esa persona que tocaba la flauta en la punta de la Torre de Tokio ( quiero recordar que a Yue e quitaron los recuerdos de Tomoyo y de su anterior encuentro)cuando esta a punto de llegar escucha una melodía era claro y dulce pero misterioso...  
Yue.- Sabia que la habia encontrado (se acerca lo mas que puede, cuando se deja de oír la flauta)  
Akarui.- (sintió la presencia de Yue y estaba apunto de irse cuando siente la mano de Yue en su brazo)  
Yue.- Espera, no te vayas no te haré daño...  
Akarui no sabia que hacer le gustaba la compañía del guardián pero no deberían verse ya que el era su contrincante pero...  
Yue.- Solo sigue tocando no te pediré nada mas..  
Ella asintió con una sonrisa y siguió la melodía, el la contemplaba y hubiera deseado que siguiera toda la noche, pasaron las horas cuando ella reacciono, dejo de tocar le sonrío y desapareció en el aire y esta vez el no pudo detenerla, el se marcho a su casa donde quiso recordar la melodía pero por mas que lo intento no pudo, lo que le alegraba era recordarla a ella su largo pelo y su linda sonrisa, y empezó a sentir algo que no se explicaba que era, era un sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad algo que no recordaba haber tenido y no quería que desapareciera...  
Mientras en casa de Leni  
Shiori.- Ya llegue!!  
Tenshi.- donde estabas, mañana no querrás levantarte y se te hará tarde.  
Shiroi.-Estaba contemplando la Luna esta muy hermosa hoy.  
tenshi.- Hoy no hay Luna  
Shiroi.-(con una gota en la cabeza)....bueno ...  
Leni.- No importa ya es hora de dormir, Shiroi mañana tienes que ir por un libro a la biblioteca de ahí lo llevas a esta dirección, de acuerdo?*y eso que Leni es la menor*   
Shiroi.- Si!!   
(debo recordar que Akarui y su otra identidad Shiroi no saben nada de la verdadera identidad de Yue y Yukito, es un poco sin decir muy despistada,incluso aunque lo haya tenido frente a ella,*creo que estaba volteando* pero Kurai si la sabe al igual que su ama)  
A la mañana siguiente  
Shiroi.- Ah!!! Se me ha hecho tarde !!!  
Tenshi, Leni.- (a coro) Se lo advertimos....  
Shiroi.- adiós Que tengan un lindo día! SE ME HIZO TARDE!! NO!!  
Leni.-Tenshi a donde iras hoy?  
Tenshi.-Voy a buscar un empleo, y tu que harás?  
Leni.-Tengo que estudiar el libro que me enviaron así que no creo que salga hoy.  
Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la biblioteca se encuentra Shiroi y al dar la vuelta en la esquina SPLAT!!!  
Shiroi.-(la cual miraba estrellas) Otra vez....  
Yukito.- Te encuentras bien? (ya recuperado y acostumbrado a sus encuentros con Shiroi)  
Shiroi.- Si, joven Yukito, que sorpresa, lamento de nuevo el accidente...  
Yukito.- Esta bien(le da la mano y la ayuda a levantarse)  
Ya recuperados del azoton y camino a la biblioteca.  
Shiroi.- así que tu también vas para haya?  
Yukito.- Si tengo que recoger unos libros y de hay ha hacer las compras.  
Shiroi.- Yo también pero antes de hacer las compras debo entregar el libro a esta dirección (le muestra el papel que le dio Leni)  
Yukito.- que coincidencia esta es la dirección donde vive un amigo si quieres te acompaño? trabajas como mensajera?  
Shiroi.- he....si (tubo que mentir ni modo decirle que leni lo mandaba)  
Llegan a la biblioteca   
Shiroi.- Señorita vengo a recoger un libro a nombre de.....  
La empleada que estaba de espaldas se voltea  
Tenshi.- Por fin te estaba esperando, toma cuídalo bien.  
Shiroi.- Tenshi, hace cuanto que trabajas aquí.  
Touya.- Empezó hoy.  
Yukito.- Touya, también tu?  
Touya.- Mientras cenábamos la otra noche conversamos sobre el trabajo e...  
Tenshi.- E hicimos una apuesta a ver quien lo conseguía primero.  
Shiroi.- Y quien gano?  
Todos se caen por su comentario  
Tenshi.- No es obvio los dos lo conseguimos ninguno gano.  
Shiroi.- Je...  
Tenshi.- Tienes trabajo que hacer ve y termina yo llegare a las 6 de acuerdo?  
Shiroi.-Sip  
Touya.- Yukito, esto te pertenece (entregándole los libros que había encargado)  
Yukito.- gracias   
Shiroi.- joven Yukito, me acompaña?  
Yukito.- Si, nos vemos Touya.  
En casa de Eriol  
Eriol.- No hay nada de información de otras cartas. spinel encontraste algo?  
spinel.- No, ningún libro habla de copias de cartas o de algún espíritu parecido.  
Nakuru.-Eriol tienes visitas (sin que nadie mas la oiga) spin escóndete  
Entran Yukito y Shiroi  
Shiroi.- Buenas Tardes, es usted Eriol Hiragizawa?   
Eriol.- Si soy yo, que sucede?  
Shiroi.- Le traigo este libro.  
eriol.- Pero yo no encargué nada  
Shiroi.- a mi solo se me dio ordenes de entregárselo.  
Eriol.- Esta bien lo recibiré (lo toma y lo abre) no puede ser.  
Yukito.- Sucede algo malo?  
Eriol.- No, es justo lo que buscaba , este libro contiene la información que buscaba pero quien lo envía?  
Shiroi.- Lo lamento pero esa información no se la puedo dar, será mejor que me retire  
Eriol.- Gracias  
Yukito.- adelántate en un momento te alcanzo de acuerdo?  
Shiroi.- Si, estaré en la tienda que se encuentra en la esquina.  
Ella sale de la habitación y luego de la casa.  
Yukito se transforma en Yue y entra Ruby moon  
Yue.- Que dice ese libro Eriol?  
Eriol.- aun no lo estudio a fondo pero he oído que este libro es único en el mundo y el único que lo poseía era el amo Clow, pero nunca se supo donde estaba hasta este momento.  
Nakuru.-La información de ese libro nos ayudara a derrotar al enemigo que viene?  
Eriol.- En este libro viene información de seres supremos que protegían el planeta tierra y eran llamados "valar", el amo Clow se dedico a estudiarlos poniendo sus investigaciones en este libro.  
Yue, Nakuru, Spinel.-Valar???  
Eriol.- Será mejor reunirnos esta noche, y tenemos que llamar a Sakura y a Shaoran.  
Yue.- Regresare mas tarde al parecer Yukito va a acompañar a la joven en las compras.  
Eriol.- Esa joven tiene un aura extraña, cuídate...  
  



End file.
